1. Field of Invention
The technology described relates to computer-based file archiving methods and systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Storage of computer files is an important consideration in modern-day computing systems. Computer users and computer systems often create numerous files, such as word processing files and picture files.
Files are often stored on one or more storage resources (e.g., a local hard drive or an attached storage system). For performance reasons, many application programs rely upon relatively fast storage resources to store and retrieve files used thereby. Relatively fast storage is often a more expensive resource than slower types of storage. Thus, file archiving techniques have been developed to archive some of the files used by an application program (e.g., those used infrequently) onto less expensive storage resources, to clear space on the primary storage resource for files accessed more frequently.
The file archiving process can choose which files to move to archived storage based on various factors, such as user preference settings (preferences) relating to the type of files, the size of the files, the frequency of use, or other factors. An example of a file archiving system is the DiskXtender® product available from EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.